Trust
by xLifelessx
Summary: Kitty and Rogue get sick and tired of living with the X-Men, what do the others think and who will join them?
1. Planned Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution but it would be pretty cool if I did.  
  
X X X X X X X X X  
  
Trust: Chapter 1  
  
Kitty and Rogue were up in there rooms blasting their music and doing their homework. Every time Kitty would get up to grab something she would dance around the room till she laid back down on her bed, Rogue couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I'm like so bored" Kitty said while tapping her pencil on her textbook.  
  
"Me too" Rogue said yawning.  
  
"I wonder what the others are doing" Kitty stood up and walked through the door. Rogue followed since she had nothing better to do. They walked downstairs where they saw Storm walking around watering all the plants. "Hey Storm, do you know where everybody else is?" Storm stood up, her white hair flowing around her shoulders. "I believe Scott took them out to see a movie." Kitty's face turned red. "Oh my god, not again, this is the third time they've done this, like do they ever think that we like want to go a see a movie too. I'm so sick and tired of this" Kitty crossed her arms.  
  
"Ah know" Rogue spoke quietly. 'Ah actually felt like a movie tonight, but did they bother to ask me? No' Rogue thought to herself. 'Ah'm sick of this, I need to get away from here, away from the X-Men.' Rogue looked at Kitty. "I'm going to go make a phone call" Kitty nodded as Rogue left the room.  
  
Rogue walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone and quickly dialled a number. "Hello" a woman said from the other end. "Hello Irene" Rogue answered. "Rogue? Is that you?" Rogue smiled, she actually seemed happy to talk to her, not like everybody else around here. "Yeah" she spoke quietly. "How are you?" she asked. Rogue paused, "I wanna leave the X-Men" she spoke into the phone. "Why?" "Well I'm just fed up of it all, nobody seems to want me here and I'm just sick and tired of all the training sessions and it's crowded, just everything. But I would like to stay around here to still talk to mah friends." There was a small pause.  
  
"Well that is a tough situation, but if you want to leave I understand." Rogue smiled, Irene always did understand. "Let's see, well I may have a place for you to stay." Rogue's heart jumped. "Really?" Irene laughed. "Yes, I own a house up there. I just recently bought so when I came to visit I would have a place to stay. You can stay there all you like but under one condition, you have to have a room mate" Rogue sighed. "Okay, thank you so much Irene" Irene smiled on the other side. "You're welcome Rogue". Irene gave Rogue the address and the directions and soon ended their call.  
  
Rogue went upstairs to pack her bags and found Kitty laying on her bed working on her homework. Rogue went in and pulled out a dufflebag and started ripping clothes out of her closet and dresser throwing as much inside as she could fit. Kitty slowly looked over at Rogue.  
  
"Rogue, like what are you doing?" Kitty asked seeing all the clothes being stuffed into her bag. "Ah'm leaving" Kitty jumped up. "No Rogue, like please don't runaway" Rogue immediately turned around and sat on her bed facing Kitty. "Ah'm leaving and I want you to come with me" Kitty's eyes shot open. "I like can't do that, like we don't have anywhere to go, and like I don't want to leave school" Rogue gave her a frustrated look.  
  
"Kitty, it's all taken care of, Irene owns and a house up here, you can still go to school, we have a place to go. She said I could use it as long as I have a room mate, she's going to pay everything for us." Kitty gasped. "Like really? Irene is awesome!" She jumped up. "I'm sick and tired of living here anyways, its like too crowded" Rogue nodded. Kitty got up and started packing her bags.  
  
Logan walked around the house and saw the open door of their room, he looked inside to see clothes flung everywhere and the girls running around the room. "Stripes, Half-pint, what are you doing?" Both Rogue and Kitty jumped, Kitty looked at her feet afraid to say anything. "We're leaving Logan" Rogue shot out, Kitty knew they were in for it now. "I understand" Kitty's eye's widened. "Wait, how Logan?" Rogue asked staring at Logan. "I heard your conversation to that Irene person, so I'm guessing Half-pint is going to be your room mate?" He asked staring at her intently. Rogue nodded. Rogue dug into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. And handed them to Rogue "What are these for Logan?" Logan smirked "They're the keys to my motorcycle. You can keep it for a while, plus I believe the rest are going to be back soon so you'll need to get out of here soon. And don't worry about Charles, I'll talk to him. He'll understand"  
  
Logan gruffed. Kitty stared at Logan. "Like Mr. Logan, can you like not tell anybody where we're going except for Professor Xavier." Logan nodded. Rogue smiled "Thanks Logan." Logan turned around and walked away slowly "No problem, just take care of half-pint" Rogue nodded as he disappeared down the hallway.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it was boring, but it was just to get the story rolling. So please R/R and tell me what you think of the storyline. 


	2. Leaving Nothing Behind

"Oh my god, I like can't believe Logan is fine with this" Kitty said completely shocked.  
  
"Logan's cool" Rogue said throwing a pair of gloves over her shoulder. Rogue tossed a few more things into her bag. "You done packing? Ah am"  
  
Kitty popped up from the noise downstairs. "Oh no, they're back! How are we suppose to get out now?"  
  
Rogue shrugged "It looks like we'll just have to go right through them"  
  
Kitty gasped "Yea, I could like phase us both, but I can't get past Jean, she'll like float us up. And we're like totally lucky that Storm took the New Recruits on that trip."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Come on" Rogue spoke as she stood up.  
  
"Like what are we going to do?" Kitty asked with a confused look.  
  
"You'll see" Rogue smirked as she picked up her bag and walked out the door. Kitty sighed and followed with her own bag.  
  
Rogue and Kitty soon walked down the stairs and at the entrance were the rest of their team. Scott looked up "Hey Kitty, Hey Rogue" Scott's vision moved to the bags "What are you two doing?" he asked. Rogue glared at Scott "None of yo' business, Summers"  
  
This took Scott by surprise, the last time Rogue called him by his last name was when she was on the other side. Which isn't a good sign at all. Scott grabbed Rogue's arm as she walked by. "It is my business" he said.  
  
Rogue looked at her arm and than back at him. "It isn't any of your business, and get you're the hand the hell of my arm before you lose it" Rogue hissed.  
  
Scott slowly let go of Rogue and looked down at the bags they carried in their arms. "Are you two leaving?"  
  
Kitty smirked "Duh"  
  
Kurt gasped. "Why?"  
  
Rogue looked at Kurt. "It really doesn't matter now, we're finished". Rogue and Kitty moved towards the door when they froze. They turned they're head to see Jean with her hand held out "You two aren't going anywhere till we talk about this" she said still freezing them with her telekinesis. Kitty glared at her "Fine, like let us go than" Jean slowly lowered her hand as the two began to feel motion in their limbs again.  
  
Rogue stepped towards Jean, she glared at her and than out of nowhere Rogue touched Jean's face with her bare hand. Scott caught Jean as she fell unconscious. "What the hell Rogue?!?"  
  
Scott was completely shocked. Why did Rogue and Kitty want to leave? Why did Rogue want to leave him? All the questions he asked to himself but had no answers for. 'All I know is that I can't let her go, I can't let the woman I love leave.' Scott thought to himself.  
  
Kurt looked at Rogue but a voice popped into his head 'Its ok Kurt, don't worry, me and Kitty will be fahne. I'll see you soon, promise' Kurt looked at Rogue, he knew it was her. She smiled at him and he nodded in response. Rogue and Kitty took one last look at Scott with Jean on the floor and Kurt standing in the middle of the room.  
  
Rogue and Kitty moved towards the door "Wait! Don't go!" Scott yelled at them but both continued walking, Kitty grabbed Rogue's hand and phased them through the doors of the mansion. "Kurt, take care of Jean, take her to the Infirmary" Scott spoke as he stood up and handed Jean to Kurt as he bamfed away. Scott ran outside only to see Rogue on Logan's motorcycle with Kitty on the backing speeding out of the Institute leaving nothing behind.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X  
  
A/N: Okay, strange story I know. But the next chapter gets good, Rogue and Kitty get another room mate, but who? 


End file.
